


Wash your hands man

by Pinxku



Series: Detroit: Become Connor Fan [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee, Connnor makes people sick, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Licking Things, Connor is such a child, Gavin Reed Redemption, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Kinda, Poor Connor, Prompt Fic, Quarantine, Short One Shot, Wash Your Hands, accidently, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Prompt from InoriConnor should learn to wash his hands after analyzing all the evidence. Especially if he plans to make food afterward.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Detroit: Become Connor Fan [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1121910
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Wash your hands man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkcache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkcache/gifts).



> Prompt by Inori: Alright then: its about Connor.....except its about food and his nasty habits. Starts out as silly and funny but quickly escalates to 100000.
> 
> So Connor has this ability of licking evidence to analyse this, and it constantly ticks Hank off. Hank swore that he'd never get used to it, but he still gets used to it. The problem? Connor doesn't wash his hands. In fact, he's never even taken a shower before.
> 
> To Connor, he doesnt need to bathe or wash. He's always clean he says. But he's wrong. He's a walking talking health hazard who harbours god knows how many bacteria.
> 
> Gavin orders him to make him some coffee. Connor does exactly that. And then Connor analyses the coffee to check it its "juuuuust right". Gavin gets sick.
> 
> The following thing happens everytime he makes food for people. People get sick. He doesnt understand. He realises it and loathes himself. 
> 
> Conclusion of the story: wash yourself.

"Ewwww Connor, that's still so disgusting! Jesus" Hank groans as he watches Connor lick the unknown substance on his fingers from the floor.

The older man's voice is playful with mild actual disgust.

At this point, Connor doesn't even try to suppress his eye roll. Hank seems to be determined to exclaim his disgust every time Connor has to analyze the evidence.

It wasn't exactly the android's fault that someone decided that licking evidence was a good way to analyze stuff. But Connor had a long time ago realized that humans are very weird and complicated creatures and trying to explain and reason the causes for why they do things was a lost cause.

"Sorry Lieutenant" he apologizes accordingly anyway and reads the information that pops up as he wipes his fingers to his pants.

-ω-

The first time it happened he didn't think to even connect the incidents. 

Gavin had requested coffee. Requested being the keyword here. Their friendship has been on rocky from the start but they were trying to get along. So far so good. 

So when Gavin had requested coffee from Connor. The young android was eager to make it just right. He measured the coffee, sugar, and cream accordingly. Just like Gavin wanted and just for good measures dipped his finger in to check.

Gavin had thanked him when he handed it to him. And Connor had felt pleased buzz inside when he saw the happy look on Gavin's face after a sip.

It takes 2 hours until Gavin starts to feel sick. His face turns few shades paler and clammy with a hint of green on the edges. It takes another hour until he pukes and a half of an hour until he is being sent home.

-ω-

He starts to suspect when he makes dinner for Hank and the same thing happens again.

Cooking. Delight. Nausea and puking.

It leaves Connor confused and worried but he doesn't have much time to ponder on it when Hank starts stretching his few hours ago eaten baked potatoes and beef in the bathroom's toilet again and he has to go and help his friend as the older man groans loudly.

-ω-

The realization comes with a helpful push from Hank.

They have just returned from the crime scene. Connor, of course, ended up licking his fingers that had the latest disgusting thing on it and Hank had once again shown his displeasure about it.

Connor had immediately headed for the kitchen planning the next meal since Hank had missed the last 2 of the day.

He didn't get very far when Hank called him out about it.

"Aren't you gonna wash your hands first?"

Connor pauses and frowns at that. Hank stares at him when he doesn't answer.

"Oh my- you do wash your hands before cooking right?"

He wasn't a domestic android. So he really didn't know anything about hygiene since it wasn't really required in a crime scene. Washing hands hasn't really occurred to him.

"No...?" He answers but it sounds more like a question and Hank just stares at him inconspicuous look on his face.

"No? You- just- you-" Hank sighs and pinches the bridge between his eyes. Fucking androids sometimes. He swears Connor might look like an adult but really he was just a kid sometimes.

"Con... Son... Listen. You need to wash your hand's especially if you have been on a crime scene. The number of bacteria in your hands-" then he freezes again eyes widening.

"OH JESUS... You have been making FOOD after touching who knows what. No wonder I got sick!" He suddenly exclaims before noticing Connors rising distress and breathing in slowly. Visibly trying to rein himself in.

"You know what? Just go wash your hands right now. And do that always after a crime scene and before making food okay?" He asks calmly.

Connor nods obediently going into the bathroom and washing his hands with soap. He felt sad. Maybe shame? Definitely guilt. Feelings were difficult.

Gavin had gotten sick. And he had made Hank sick too. He hadn't meant to but it had been done.

He should have realized it. Washing hands was simply so logical it should have been obvious.

Feeling shame was over in waves he makes his way into the living room keeping his head down. Once he gets there he glances at Hank who was watching tv. He was feeling a huge need to fidget all of a sudden.

"Hank- I- I need to apologize. I should have realized it sooner but I did not and you got sick. So I am very sorry and I promise it won't happen again"

Hank stares at the android who was looking very much like a chastised kid he was clearly sorry.

"Ah... It's fine. Just uh you just make sure it won't happen again. And remember to was your hands okay kid?"

Connor glances up at him and nods.

"Okay Hank"

"Okay good. Now wipe off that kicked puppy look will you?" He grumbles and earns a small smile for his efforts.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Was that okay? Thank you for the prompt.
> 
> I'm sorry it's short I try to make fics at least 1k but sometimes it just doesn't work.
> 
> Writing these is surprisingly much harder than actual angst but at the same time pretty okay.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a like and comment those are appreciated! Say hi in Tumblr @pinxku22
> 
> Wash your hands and stay safe!


End file.
